Mission in the sand, a Gaara love story
by Talena Mae
Summary: Rika, a Leaf Village ANBU is sent to the Sand on a mission, her life and the lives of the team rest on her small shoulders. Will they all succeed, will love bloom? Read to find out. Reader beware: this story contains a Lemon (or was it two...) And blood... (I will post a warning here and in the chapter when it comes up)
1. The mission begins

Alright~

This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m

Talena~

* * *

I do not own Naruto or the Naruto world (That sadly includes Gaara) However I DO own my OC/s. There is... Lemon in this story... reader beware.

_**P.S**_ I am Australian, so please do not try to correct words like "colour" and such, that is how it is spelt here ^.^; Thanking you.

* * *

**Story Start~~~~~~**

**...**

**Mission to the Sand, a Gaara love story.**

A young woman was kneeling in front of a huge desk, a mask resembling a tiger pushed up to expose her round pretty face. Behind the desk sat a tall woman with long blonde hair and a diamond in the centre of her forehead.

"Rika I need you to head to the Sand village." the Hokage said, her long blonde hair in a mess, looking as though the woman before her had just woken her from sleep.

"The mission My Lady?" Rika asked bowing her head so her brown hair fell over her face to hide her forest green eyes.

"I cannot say much, the Kazekage is worried about spies, he has asked us for help in this matter. He will explain more when you meet up." the Hokage pushed a clipboard forward. "This is the list of all available personnel, take your pick."

Rika thought for a moment before picking up the clipboard, standing she scanned through it. "Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru."

"Alright then." the Hokage said picking up a scroll she had written in, placed the profiles of Rika and her squad in it before rolling it up. Fixing an impression of her ring into the soft wax she had dripped onto the scroll it to seal it. "Was there something else?"

"Why not put Shikamaru in charge?"

"What for?"

"He has had dealings with the Sand, he knows the Kazekage personally."

"You also have had dealings with the Sand."

"In the Black Operations..."

"Look, your special abilities will be the most important thing in this mission, you have the most experience in leading a squad, you are the best Rika and I need you to lead this." the Hokage growled

"Yes my Lady." Rika hesitated before pointing her thumb at her mask. "Can I at least keep this?"

The Hokage sighed. "Yes, but let the team see your face before leaving the village."

"As you wish my Lady."

"For this mission your name is 'Seiko' Good luck." The Hokage looked down as the young woman vanished. "You will need it."

Rika sat on top of the Hokage's building, her eyes closed as she searched out her new teams chakra's. Pinpointing them all she stood pulling her mask down before making a hand sign. Rika appeared in the forest upside down, the chakra in her feet the only thing keeping her from falling. Tilting her head back she spotted Hinata and a man directly below, the dog with them jumped to his feet and growled looking up at where Rika was hanging.

"Hinata?" Rika asked ignoring the man and dog.

"Y-yes..."

"What the hell do you want?"came the guy's voice.

"Hinata, you have a mission, report to the front gate in thirty minutes, make sure you are ready." with that Rika vanished and appeared right behind Neji who was eating. "Neji?" she ducked a well aimed punch and made a cutting motion in the air watching as his eyes returned to normal.

"What is going on?"

"You have a mission in half an hour, report to the front gate." and again Rika vanished. Moments later she was once more on a tree, this time it was a trunk of a massive tree overlooking a nice big yard. Tilting her head back she saw two similar looking men playing a game of shoji. Knowing how annoying it was when someone interrupted her games Rika laid back and waited.

"Check-mate." said the older of the two sometime later. Looking over at Rika he nodded, "Thank you."

Rika nodded back before turning to the younger of the men, "Shikamaru, you have a mission, report to the front gate in ten minutes." with that Rika went home to pack her own bag before leaving she strapped three ninjaken to her back.

* * *

Rika watched them arrive, once more upside down on the large arch of the gates. Her sharp eyes picked up how they interacted together, and as always mused how many people failed to look up. As they were all turned to the village waiting for her to arrive she made a hand sign and soundlessly settled on the ground behind them.

* * *

_**Alright, I updated it, (as in I have added a little more description to make the story flow better and to tie up some lose ends.).  
I wish to thank the people who are enjoying reading my story. I know I have taken liabilities in a lot of things I wrote, but that is the joy at being an author (hehe)**_

**Please feel free to tell me if you would like more or less description or whatever, I am happy to tweak this story.**


	2. At the Sand

_**Alright~**_

_**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**_

_**Talena~**_

_**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought. Hehehe ^.^**_

* * *

**RECAP:**

** Rika watched them arrive, once more upside down on the large arch of the gates. Her sharp eyes picked up how they interacted together, and as always mused how many people failed to look up. As they were all turned to the village waiting for her to arrive she made a hand sign and soundlessly settled on the ground behind them.**

* * *

"Hello again, let me introduce myself." startled they spun around, Rika continued.

"I'm Seiko and I am in charge of this mission. We are headed to the Sand, once there, we will receive more instruction on what is happening." Rika looked from one to another through the slits in her mask. "Any questions? No, good let's go."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I just told you." Rika replied patiently.

"Anbu he means." Added Shikamaru his tone uninterested.

"I was told my jutsu was needed thus I was chosen." she shrugged.

"Really, that's amazing." Hinata said turning a shade of red.

"Well, Hinata, you lead. Shikamaru your next then me. Neji I want you to travel a little behind us in case of an ambush, alright let's move out." Rika turned took a step and turned back. "Ah, sorry I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I am to show you my face before we head out." Rika said reaching up and pulling her mask off. She looked down at herself, her knee high khaki-green open-toed shoes, her shorts were the same colour and were very short, her fishnets had no holes or rips. The wrapping on her left leg was still tight, her anbu grey vest that looked much like the khaki vests, short shirt and gloves were clean, reaching up she tugged at the headband tied around her neck. It was still tight so slowly she raised her eyes to look at her team members, her sea-green eyes noticing the shocked looks on all the faces around her. She shrugged, "Yes, I am young. Same age as you Hinata."

"Wow..."

"Let's head out." Rika stated putting on her mask again.

* * *

In the five days it took to reach the sand village Rika got to know her squad well and was pleased that all the missions she had been on with others helped her fit into this group. They had just come to the Sands entry point when a voice called out.

"Halt!" Quickly they all came to a stop, Rika took a pace forward and opened her hands palm up to show she held nothing. "State your intentions."

"The Hokage sent us here to help Lord Kazekage, I have a scroll here." The man nodded so Rika dropped her right hand and slowly with her left reached into the top of her pack and withdrew the scroll. Taking another step forward she offered it to the guard.

"Thank you for coming, we have been expecting you. Please follow me." He took the offered scroll, turned and led them into the village at a run. Running through the large village Rika noted that although it was still sandy, it was nowhere near as bad as it had been the last time she had come to the Hidden Sand. She let out a grin under her mask thinking of the tan coloured clothes she had backed. They finally arrived at the Kazekages building, the ninja guiding then continued through the corridors and to the Kazekage's office, "Please wait here."

He was not gone long before he ushered them all into the office and rushed away closing the door. "Welcome to the Sand village." Said a man in a black bodysuit and a hood with points that reminded Rika of cat ears, he also had purple paint on his face, Rika noted looking at him through her mask. "I'm Kankuro. The Kazekage's brother, could you please remove that?" he pointed to Rika indicating the mask.

"Kazekage, Lord Kankuro." Rika bowed removing the offending item, straightening up she felt two sets of eyes on her.

"Oh my-."

"Another time Kankuro." The Kazekage said running his fingers through his red hair. Rika watched the action and noticed a tattoo on his forehead. The young man stood, his white robe flowing open to reveal his red clothes and grey vest, the Kazekage looked at Rika then, "We need your help."

Rika shook her head and at the same time made a motion to Neji and Hinata to start searching as she felt something brushing against her chakra. "Now now, is that anyway to treat an old friend Gaara? I am happy to help you with your accounts, but first come give me a hug." Rika opened her arms sending the Kazekage a beseeching look to play along, Gaara made a motion and Kankuro stopped whatever he was about to say. The Kazekage then walked around the desk and over to Rika, his eyes widened a fraction upon noting he was taller then her. Taking a deep breath Rika wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"Sorry about this my Lord." Rika whispered into his ear, "but I felt something... Can you tell me what way my team is looking?"

"Left..." Gaara answered.

"I don't want to use the jutsu to cut off everyone's chakra yet, if I have to use that jutsu the only person in this building who will be able to use chakra will be me... I think-." She was cut off from her musing.

"I can do it." Gaara whispered back quickly, "I will have to get closer so I can see the ninja though."

"Offer me tea." Rika said noticing that the kettle was near the window to the left and pulled away. "It is good to see you again Gaara."

"Good to see you too Seiko, would you like some tea?" He turned and walked quickly over to where the tea set was and looked out the window pretending he was thinking. "If I remember you like your tea made the English way."

"Oh, you remembered!" Rika clapped her hands together, Gaara must have read that in the profile the Hokage sent with them. Acting excited as Gaara quickly sent his sand out of the window.

Rika watched as Gaara stiffened, but before she could do anything, everything went black. Rika and her team heard a loud boom and felt the ground shake. "What's going on?" she asked pressing her hand to the thing that covered them and feeling sand.

"The man who was spying killed himself." Hinata said her eyes looking though the sand and walls.

"Thought he would do that." came Shikamaru's bored voice.

"Too bad they could not get to him at time," Neji stated matter of factly brushing down his white and grey kimono style clothing. "He would have had some useful information."

"Yes, it is too bad." Rika sighed, "well, let's get out of this sand." Rika made some quick hand-signs watching as her team mates eyes returned to normal and the sand lowered. "Lord Kazekage are you alright?"

Gaara watched as his sand fell away from the Leaf ninja. "Yes... Fine.. I will have someone show you to your rooms and get you later to talk."

Rika bowed, "Yes Lord Kazekage."

A knock came at the door just after dinner, Rika grumbled under her breath. She had been talking to Hinata about people in the village that they both knew and playing shoji with Shikamaru, Neji who was sitting on Rika's bed was closest to the door so he got up to open it.

"Yes?" He asked seeing the female sand ninja.

"Lord Kazekage wishes to speak to Lady Seiko." The girl informed them, Rika stood and walked to the door. As the others made to follow her the young girl spoke again, "Lord Kazekage wishes to talk to Lady Seiko alone."

They protested until Rika made a sharp gesture, glaring at them. "Then alone it shall be." She turned to the girl, "After you."

The girl nodded and left the room with Rika close behind, it didn't take long before Rika found herself alone in front of the personal quarters of Gaara, knocking on the door it opened so Rika walked into the room. Suddenly she was grabbed and both her arms were pulled behind her, seeing Gaara across the room she didn't resist although every cell in her body was screaming at her to attack.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Kankuro asked his arms tightening to twist Rikas'.

"There is something about my DNA that makes transforming into me impossible. I am sure the Hokage mentioned it in the scroll that was given to you when we arrived. But if that is not enough, you can try to transform now, while I am in the room. Not only that, I saw the Hokage add my profile as well as my teams to the scroll, you have met most of my team before, if not all and they can tell you I am who I say I am."

"That's enough Kankuro, I believe her." Gaara stated and she was let go, Kankuro taking a large step back from the anbu woman.

Rika popped her shoulders. "If that was all Lord Kazekage..."

"No, Kankuro you are dismissed. Thank you." Gaara walked back to his little desk and picked up a sheet of paper.

"Alright Gaara" Kankuro walked out and closed the door.

"Please come in." Gaara invited, placing the sheet back on the table and moving to pour her a cup of black tea and adding milk. "Your English tea."

"Oh thank you!" Rika walked over to him, he handed her the tea and indicated she should sit on the floor cushions. Rika sat and took a sip, "Oh this tastes great! Be careful Lord Kazekage, if you keep making me great tea, I may not want to leave." Rika smiled at him, Gaara seemed taken aback for a moment before he smiled slightly in return.

* * *

**Again I have added some more description. Hopefully it flows better now when reading, let me know.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Into the darkness

_Alright~_

_This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m_

_Talena~_

_Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought_

* * *

***Recap***

**"Oh thank you!" Rika walked over to him, he handed her the tea and indicated she should sit on the floor cushions. Rika sat and took a sip, "Oh this tastes great! Be careful Lord Kazekage, if you keep making me great tea, I may not want to leave." Rika smiled at him, Gaara seemed taken aback for a moment before he smiled slightly in return.**

* * *

"You are a sensor type?" The Kazekage asked.

"Indeed." Rika looked down at her cup. "I know you now so I can sense you no problem, same with your brother and my team."

"What were you told about this mission?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Just that you had some spies, and needed our help."

"It is a bit worse then that, you see... Everything we have been working on, new jutsu's, strategy's... It all has been leaked to an outlying village full of ninja. They can transform into anyone... well, anyone but you." He took a deep breath looking down at his own tea before bringing his aqua eyes back to Rika. "There is a leak in this village. Every time we get close to pin pointing their location they move."

"So right now what do you wish my team to do?" Rika asked finishing her tea, placing the empty cup in the table. "Shall we look for your leak, or deal with the ninja who are threatening your village?"

"I have some people I am watching, those who I think might be traitors. I would like you and your team to deal with the ninja, I want them out of the hidden sand." Gaara stated, his voice showing his frustration even as his face remained impassive.

"As you wish Kazekage." Rika stood and bowed. "Then I shall tell my team and we can get a move on."

"I am coming with you." Gaara stated putting his tea cup down and making his way to the door.

"My lord?" Rika tilted her head.

"I am coming." His tone held finality.

"People will notice if the Kazekage goes missing." Rika stated a small smile playing on her lips.

He glared at Rika for a moment before a hissing filled the room. She watched as a sand clone formed, taking the shape of Gaara and walked back to sit at the small table crossing it's arms. Rika sighed and made a shadow clone, Gaara raised one of his non existent eyebrows at her. "I made a blunder when I first got here, saying I would help with accounts. I was thinking quick, so if my clone stays here they can look as though we are working on them. Plus if anyone knocks on the door my clone has the ability to send them on their way."

"Fine."

Rika then looked him up and down, "My lord, you stand out too much. Could you transform into one of my team please?" Rika was once again glared at rubbing the back of her neck laughing ruefully. "I know it is a lot to ask, but-."

She stopped as Gaara made more hand-signs, after the puff of smoke cleared she looked up at Gaara who was transformed into Neji, wondering why the Kazekage would choose Neji, Rika mentally shrugged. "There, now shut up and lead the way."

Rika bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, that was something the real Neji would say. "Very well my Lord." She opened the door and headed down the wide hallways and to the room she had been given with Hinata.

Rika entered the room, not surprised to see everyone still there and waiting for her. When Gaara entered looking like Neji everyone instantly stood and moved into fighting positions. "Seiko, that is not me." Neji declared his byakugan activated.

Rika gave him a look as she pushed the door closed with her foot. "I am well aware of that fact Neji." She then turned to Gaara, "If you would my Lord."

With a puff of smoke Gaara was back to his red-headed self, everyone but Rika straightened before bowing low. "Lord Kazekage." They all said together.

"Everyone in this room is who you have to work with, how would you go about it Shikamaru?" Rika asked moving over to her bed and flopping onto it her feet still on the floor, she was rather surprised when Gaara sat down next to her.

"I suggest we find out where they are hiding here in the village." Shikamaru stated with a deep sigh.

"Well that part goes without saying," Rika pushed herself onto her elbows. "Where would you start?"

"I would start by sending Neji and Hinata out to look around."

"That wont be necessary." Rika grinned, she remembered a mission eight years ago now. She had been ten, a few anbu including her had been sent to get some scrolls. on the mission a Sand ninja had attacked her slicing diagonally down her chest, bleeding badly Rika had taken flight racing through the streets. Finally she had come across a door, quickly she had picked the lock and entered. After sorting out the bleeding and stitching herself up Rika made her way deeper into the darkness.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Rika related the story, after she had taken off her grey vest, leaving the bandages covering her breasts to show them the long scar that stretched from her left shoulder to her right hip, she spoke again."Can you show us the closest entrance to your underground?" Gaara nodded.

"Good, Hin- No, Neji could you distract the guard so he or she does not notice that an extra person has slipped out of the room?" Rika thought that if she asked Hinata do it the girl would blush and stammer too much.

As Neji did what he was instructed to do Rika, Gaara, Hinata and Shikamaru slipped out of the room and without making a noise ran down the halls and out of the building. They waited in a darkened corner of one of the tan domed buildings until Neji had caught up before Rika turned to Gaara. "Can you show us the entrance?"

"It is hidden over here," He whispered and led them down the alleyway and around a corner sand crunching under their shoes, there was a small wooden door hidden at the bottom behind what looked like stones.

"Thank you, now Shikamaru, you hide here somewhere and prevent anyone from entering, catch them, tie them and keep them quiet. Send word to Lord Kazekages siblings, make sure they only bring ninja they fully trust, they will need to do some cleaning. Hinata, you stay with me, Neji you are with the Kazekage. I will not need to tell you that it will echo down there so keep quiet, my Lord, I will have you and Neji come from behind as Hinata and I distract as many as we can."

"But-."

Rika cut Neji off, "Hinata is stronger then you think, plus I will be looking out for her in case of trouble... Or am I not suited?" She gave him a cold glare. When he said nothing further Rika nodded, "Try to leave some alive for questioning. If it is alright with you my Lord, we will get to it."

Gaara nodded and quickly but quietly everyone but Shikamaru entered the underground network.

* * *

**Please Review and Fave I will love you for life.  
Once more I have added some more description, changed it up a little. I hope you enjoyed.  
**


	4. The first battle

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

**Talena~**

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought**

* * *

***Recap***

**Rika and her team along with the Kazekage are headed down into the underground passage to deal with the enemy.**

**"Try to leave some alive for questioning. If it is alright with you my Lord, we will get to it."**

** Gaara nodded and quickly but quietly everyone but Shikamaru entered the underground network.**

* * *

Rika walked silently behind Hinata, trusting her byakugan not to lead then astray. Hinata made some hand movements which Rika read as; 'they are right around the next bend, Neji is in place'. Giving the girl a light tap on the shoulder Rika then moved around Hinata to take point, silently she pulled one of the three ninjaken she had strapped to her back free. Taking breath Rika sent out a short burst of her chakra, quickly counted ten before lowering it once again, then after another quick burst counted another ten. Using hand signs Rika informed Hinata how many there were and to take the left when they jumped out to distract them, both pulling out a kunai.

The ninja were so busy with whatever they were doing that they failed to notice when Hinata and Rika jumped out, or when one of their member toppled over, a kunai the Rika threw sticking out of his back. Rika shook her head then jumped over to another man whose back was to her and slit his throat with the ninjaken she unsheathed, as he called out in shock the remaining ninja crouched looking at the two intruders.

Gaara and Neji stepped out then, the ninja occupied by the disturbance Hinata and Rika caused, Gaara stretched out his hand and quick as lightning his sand caught one, killing the man instantly. Rika fought with a savage smile on her face as she kicked and stabbed the her two attackers, one went down clutching his eye and her other opponent shoved a kunai deep into her thigh. Not paying much attention to her wound Rika attacked the ninja, twisting and turning to avoid the kunai he had grabbed after stabbing her.

The man's kunai got through her defence and sliced her arm, Rika twisted to the side as the next blow went to land. Once he was close enough his hand moved rapidly cutting up the protective vest she wore before he kicked her away. With a growl Rika rose, and charged the man, feeling the cold bite of steel across her stomach as she half turned to thrust her sword into his chest up under his half raised arm, stepping back knowing it was a fatal wound, she watched dispassionately as his eyes dulled.

Ripping her ninjaken from the corpse Rika turned to find the next enemy, however there was no one to face. "Hinata, you have had basic medical training, treat the ones still living." Rika ordered as she ripped the kunai out of her leg not noticing that she had more wounds then that on her body as her eyes were searching the darkness for someone else to fight.

Finding none Rika turned with a sigh, disappointed she looked around and spotted Neji and Gaara binding the ones still left alive so they could not escape. Gaara must have felt her watching as he looked over at her. With another chilling smile Rika bent to look over the ninja with the kunai in his eye. She worked quickly removing the blade and bandaging the man's head, he would lose an eye, but now he was no longer in danger of death.

After she checked the last man on the ground for any sign of life and finding none, Rika looked up surprised to see her squad Kankuro and a woman watching her intently. Rika gazed at the woman in return, the woman had short blonde hair tied up into four spiky sections at the back of her head, she was pretty, Rika noted, deadly too judging by the huge fan Rika could not miss.

"I'm Temari. Shikamaru called me here, let me see your wounds." She demanded.

Rika raised an eyebrow, hearing the exchange Gaara, Hinata Neji and Shikamaru made their way over in time to hear Rika's low reply. "I am Seiko, you need to look after the prisoners before tending to my hurts."

"Seiko, you are bleeding pretty badly..." Hinata said seeing the tension in her team leader.

Rika looked over herself, wondering what Hinata was talking about, then saw the blood under her feet. "Damn it, these were my favourite pants." Rika growled upon spying the hole in her thigh, poking the hole Rika raised the bloodied finger to eye level. "Oh, so I am..."

"You might want to repeat your offer now Temari." Shikamaru said rubbing his neck, "She will listen..."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked looking over at Rika who now was cursing loudly as she ripped her pants to look at the hole in her leg a little closer before looking at the cuts and bruises on her arms and stomach, her vest was shredded, hanging over her back, only held up by her arms. Angrily she ripped it off and tossed it to the ground.

"I was told by my dad that Seiko tends to go into a 'blood-lust'. As in she does not feel any pain, all she sees and wants is blood. What you saw now, and I am just guessing here, was just the tip of the iceberg." Shikamaru stated.

"Well... as long as she doesn't want to come to blows with me now." She said looking at her brother then turned back the Team leader from the leaf. "Can I treat your wounds?"

"Oh, are you sure? Thank you." Seiko smiled. "Where do you want me?"

"Bipolar much?" Kankuro grumbled.

"At least she is interesting." Gaara mumbled, his brother was the only one who heard him however and looked between Gaara and the weird leaf ninja. Gaara gave him a glare so Kankuro watched as his sister had the woman sit down. She was pretty, with her brown hair tied high on her head and falling down her back in waves revealing summoning tattoos on the back of her neck and shoulders. She was small and from what he saw when he had rushed in after Shikamaru informed him and his sister what was going on, Seiko was fearless. Kankuro had seen her pull the kunai from her leg, the woman did not even flinch.

He narrowed his eyes, Gaara had mentioned that the team leader was anbu. She knew what Gaara had been like in the past, but still Kankuro could detect no fear, no hate... There was nothing. And now His brother was looking at the Leaf ninja with confusion written on his usually expressionless face.

_ 'Interesting...' _Kankuro thought resolving to talk to his sister about it later.

"Now that Seiko is patched up, maybe we should get out of here?" Neji said as Sand ninja finished taking the injured and dead out.

"First," Rika said standing,Temari had finished strapping her injuries. "I think the Kazekage should post ninja on every entrance here and have some trackers go through, just in case." Gaara nodded. "Making sure they arrest anyone trying to enter. Secondly you and I will need to sneak back into your rooms my Lord."

"Why?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Because my shadow clone has been sensing someone watching." Rika shrugged.

* * *

**Come on some reviews would be nice ^.^  
I added more to the fight, I think it is much better now...  
**


	5. Out from the darkness

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

**Talena~**

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought**

* * *

**This is dedicated to LostSoul98 for being my first follower! Thank you so very much m(_ _)m**

* * *

***Recap***

**"... Secondly you and I will need to sneak back into your rooms my Lord."**

**"Why?" Hinata asked puzzled.**

**"Because my shadow clone has been sensing someone watching." Rika shrugged.**

* * *

"Now," Rika turned to the Kazekage her head tilting to the side. "How do you suggest we get back to your room unseen?"

"We got here with you clearly not trying to hide, why do we need to sneak around now?"

"Because at the time we were unobserved, now however there is a ninja watching your window." Rika replied limping slightly to lean against the wall. "I was not sure who they were as I felt them while we were heading out your door, my clone has not felt the person move for quite some time, thus I am assuming that our clones are being watched."

"We will head out the way we came in." Kankuro said heading to the entrance he came in from.

"Seiko..." Hinata mumbled pulling on her purple jacket.

"I will meet up with you later in the room we were given, depending on how long it is I should be there by first light." Rika tried to reassure the girl.

"Alright." Shikamaru walked away with Neji and Hinata following, Hinata was casting looks back over her shoulder fear and worry clearly written over her features.

Once they were gone Gaara began walking in the other direction, Seiko pushed off the wall, her head spinning a little as he followed the red haired man into another tunnel, the walls were much closer in this one then the one they came in. After several twists and turns both Gaara and Rika stopped hearing voices echoing back to them, "I sense some people up ahead..." Rika whispered bringing her lips so close that they touched the shell of his ear as she spoke, knowing she was nearly at her limit of chakra if the voices were heard before her senses picked them up.

"How many?" Gaara whispered into her ear in return.

"Let me in front and I will tell you." Rika whispered back. Gaara nodded and pressed his back to the wall. Rika thought for a moment before stepping over both his feet, she slid her body in the tight space between the wall and Gaara, as she wiggled to get by she felt her breasts flatten against his chest and listened as his breathing roughened in her ear.

She looked up at Gaara, both her hands against his shoulders and noticed his face was just as red as hers probably was. "I'm sorry." She whispered biting her lip.

Finally slipping passed him Rika fell to her knees panting heavily, blood was soaking through the bandages on her leg and the pain was hitting her hard. Using the wall for support she stood, trying to bring her breathing under control. Looking over her shoulder she saw Gaara leaning with his forehead pressed against the opposite wall, Rika leaned close to him and whispered;

"I'm going to go down a little more, please stay here, I should be back in a minute." he nodded in the gloom and Rika walked down the inclining tunnel a little farther. She sat with her knees tucked under her and let her chakra flow. With two quick hand signs she found out what she needed to know and quietly made her way back to where Gaara waited.

"Well?" he whispered.

"There are only two of them, I could-."

Gaara cut her off with a slicing motion Rika closed her mouth shooting him a glare. She knew her chakra was running low, it took nearly everything she had to sense the two men ahead.

"You distract them, I will kill them." came Gaaras' cold voice. Rika nodded her consent and slowly they made their way down to the exit. With about a meter to the opening Rika stepped soundlessly to the side.

"Hello boys." She gave them a cold grin as Gaaras' sand hissed towards them with blinding speed. One of the men threw a kunai, Rika dodged, she was fast enough that is did not hit her chest where the man had intended the knife to hit her. However when she dodged Rika put all her weight onto her injured thigh causing her to stop, thus the kunai impaled her arm. "Son of a bitch!" Rika yelled gripping the kunai and ripping it from her flesh before letting it drop to the ground.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara called and Rika blinked looking around. One man was down already, scratches all over his body, the deepest in his neck. The other male was gone now and Gaara's sand was hissing back into the large gourd on his back.

"Well then... Shall we continue?" Rika asked placing her uninjured hand on her hip.

***A quick Gaara POV***

I watched as the kunai entered her arm, my sand already heading towards the ninja who had attacked her. However the Leaf ninja was quicker as she stepped forward her long nails seeping at the man a wild look on her face. He grunted and dropped to the ground, immediately she was on top of him her hands blurring with each swing. Blood splattered everywhere as she continued her attack.

I switched targets to the other ninja who was just standing there watching and quickly wrapped my sand around him turning back to the woman just as her nails sliced deeply into the prone man's neck. There was a loud gurgling sound as he tried to breathe through his damaged windpipe, then nothing.

Seiko then jumped up and began looking around for her next victim. "Sand coffin!" I called closing me hand. The woman blinked slowly, her features loosing the feral look.

"Well then... Shall we continue?" She asked me placing her uninjured hand on her hip. _'What a strange woman...' _I thought giving a slight nod.

***And back to 3rd POV***

It didn't take long for Rika and Gaara to reach his room. Rika breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door a crack and found the room empty. Now they had to work out how to get back into the room without the person watching seeing them do it.

* * *

**A big thank you to all the readers ^.^**


	6. Out from the dark and into bed?

_**Alright~**_

_**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**_

_**Talena~**_

_**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought.**_

* * *

***Recap***

**It didn't take long for Rika and Gaara to reach his room. Rika breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door a crack and found the room empty. Now they had to work out how to get back into the other room without the person watching seeing them do it.**

* * *

Rika moved to the side allowing Gaara to have a look and make a judgement call. "We are in the wardrobe..." he whispered.

Rika looked up and failed to see any clothes. "Are you sure about that?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, this one is used as a cover for the escape route."

"Very well... are there any windows in this room?"

"Yes, but if we can get our clones into position the door to the wardrobe will block and view from the window."

"How you you propose to get our clones here?" Rika asked tilting her head, grabbing at her arm that begun to throb.

Gaara noticed her movement, he knew if they did not get her arm stitched up soon she would faint from blood loss. "Your blood..."

"My blood?" Rika asked pulling her hand away and giving her bloody hand a disinterested look. "What about it?"

Gaara did not reply, instead he formed a small ball of sand and rolled it over her still bleeding wound. Once the tan sand darkened he sent it flowing under the door.

Two sets of footsteps could be heard coming towards them, and Rika swayed. "Have to make it quick or my clone will vanish..."

"You will go first."

"You will have to make it look like we were getting something... or the person outside will know something is up..." As Rika finished speaking her clone opened the door. With Gaara's help, Rika stepped out as her clone vanished.

Gaara stepped out next his clone dissolving back into his gourd. "The spy is leaving..." Rika said before everything went black.

Gaara caught her before she landed on the floor and quickly took her to the bathroom, he placed her on the cool floor to get out the first aid kit.

Once he had it opened Gaara pulled out everything he needed to clean and sew the wound. He had just finished the last stitch when something hit him in the back of his head, turning he saw the sand he had coated in her blood. Unsure of why he was doing this, Gaara pulled out a small pouch and directed the sand into it before placing it back into his bathroom draw.

Lifting the woman in his arms Gaara moved quickly to his bed and placed her on the covers, watching as she smiled and curled up onto her side.

_ Thump_

He gripped his chest confused... wondering what the thump was when sunlight hit his eyes. Remembering what Seiko had said to her team Gaara marched to the door as soon as it opened he growled, "Get the leaf ninja and my..." he hesitated over the word, "siblings here now."

The guard snapped to attention quickly before hurrying down the hall to to the Kazekages' bidding. Closing the door Gaara unlocked his filing cabinet and pulled out some of his paperwork and a pen, taking a seat at the desk in his room Gaara began to work as he waited for everyone.

It was not long before a knock sounded on the door, casting a quick look at the woman on his bed Gaara stood, walked to the door and let in the five people.

"Where is Seiko?" Neji asked not seeing her in the room.

"She is asleep on my bed." Gaara informed them all missing the look that passed between his brother and sister. "She got injured again as we were making out way back."

He quickly recounted what happened, after he was done Shikamaru spoke up, "So she passed out because she used all her chakra and lost a lot of blood."

"Did you clean her up?" Hinata asked.

"No." was his simple reply.

"Have you ever known Gaara to give up his bed for anyone? Even if he does not use it..." Kankuro asked his sister Temari in a low voice.

"Never, if you remember he refused to let me sleep in his bed that time I had passed out in his room." Temari answered.

"You say something?" Gaaras' cold voice cut across them, Temari and Kankuro stiffened.

"No, nothing." they responded together looking at everything but their brother.

"I better wake her up and make sure she is alright." Neji stated, however before he could take a step Hinata stopped him.

"I had better go." she mumbled.

"I'm awake." Rika said and lent against the door frame. "I'm fine, just a little light headed."

"Seiko." Hinata went to take a step towards the other female, however she was stopped by a raised hand.

"I'm fine." Rika repeated more firmly lowering her and to open the pouch on her leg pulling out a small bag, opening it she took out a pill and swallowed it. "Blood pill." She answered the unspoken question on everyone but the Kazekage's face.

Gaara held out his hand and shrugging Rika placed the pouch in it, Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at her and Rika nodded watching as he took out a pill and handed the rest back to her.

"That works?" Temari asked.

"Yup," Rika nodded slowly. "It will kick in soon, you will notice that I wont be as white as I am now. I will get some of my tan back." she gave a half smile.

"How did you get up here unnoticed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Have you noticed the walls?" Kankuro asked.

"What do you mean?" Neji queried.

"There is a space between the inner and outer wall it circles the whole building, we climbed up that." Rika informed her team. "That bit of information goes no further than this room, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." the team responded in sync.

"Good, now..." Rika blushed for the second time in years. "I think I should go back to the room now, I know after all that activity I'm tired and I need a hot shower. Not in that order either."

"I will walk you all back." Kankuro stated leading them out of the room with Temari following behind.

* * *

_**Reviews welcome ^.^**_

_**Again I added bits to it, enjoy~**_


	7. The Kazekages' troubles

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

**Talena~**

* * *

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought.**

* * *

***Recap***

**"Good, now..." Rika blushed for the second time in years. "I think I should go back to the room now, I know after all that activity I'm tired and I need a hot shower. Not in that order either."**

**"I will walk you all back." Kankuro stated leading them out of the room with Temari following behind.**

* * *

Kankuro left the Leaf ninja in their rooms and walked hurriedly to his room, his older sister rushing to keep up. Once they were in his room he sat at the low table, cleaning up some of his puppet parts.

With an irritated swipe he pulled off his black cap and wiped the purple war paint from his face. Temari rested her fan next to his door and took a seat across from him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Gaara..." Kankuro stated putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his arm.

"What is wrong with him?" Temari straightened.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde woman snarled making to stand.

"Sit down," Kankuro waved his free hand at her and reluctantly Temari settled back down adjusting her black kimono. "When you were tending to the woman, Seiko, Gaara called her 'interesting'."

Temari's eyes widened a fraction, "Isn't that a good thing? He has been slowly changing ever since that fight with Naruto years ago, isn't it time that he showed an interest in a female?"

"We don't know anything about this woman besides the fact that she is anbu, here on a mission and has an extremely high tolerance for pain." Kankuro complained, before a small smile spread. "Oh and she is a little pretty."

"Trust you to add that." Temari whacked him lightly on the head and Kankuro grinned wider.

"Well from what I think..." He was unsure on how to continue his train of thought. However Temari urged him to finish, "I feel as though she has a wall she puts up around herself and not many people can get through."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Temari asked.

"It means that I hope they both can break down each others walls before they have to leave."

Temari stood, "How long are they here for?"

"The quick look I got from the scrolls she handed to Gaara..." Kankuro closed his eyes thinking, snapping them open he lifted his head to look at Temari who was strapping her fan to her back. "I think it said for as long as the Sand needed them."

"That's good then." She grinned. "Looks like they could be here a while then."

* * *

Gaara stood, back in his Kazekage white robes with his arms folded and eyes narrowed as the interrogation squad cleaned up the bloody mess they made while _persuading_ the enemy ninja to give them the information they needed.

The man had died before he said anything though and the young Kazekage was beginning to get annoyed. "How many are left?" he demanded of the closest man.

"Seven my Lord." the man answered with his head lowered. "After we finish cleaning here the next one will be questioned."

"If the next one does not talk leave the blood." Gaara commanded leaving the room knowing his orders would be carried out.

As he walked back towards his office a loud noise coming from the guest rooms stopped him. Gaara gave an inaudible sigh as he changed direction, the Leaf ninja were in his care and it was his responsibility to look after them while they were helping his village.

As he neared the doors a loud bang could be heard again so he slightly increased his pace. He had no doubt that they could take care of themselves if they came under attack, but to be attacked in his own home was unforgivable.

Gaara opened the door without bothering to knock and upon the sight that greeted him he stopped, his sand frozen halfway out of his gourd.

The Nara man was knocked out, slumped against the far wall, his Leaf ninja clothing torn, while the Hyuuga was pinned under an angry looking Seiko who in turn was holding a ninjaken to his pale throat.

"Lord Kazekage..." Hinata called, her head poking out of the wash-room.

"What happened?" he folded his arms, his white robes bellowing.

"Th- they tried to wake her up..." Hinata muttered her head moving a little more behind the door, "I said it would not be a good idea."

"Why?" Gaara asked, "Why would they want her to wake?" He was confused, if someone wanted sleep why not just let them sleep? When he had Shukaku still residing in him, he had not been able to sleep. Now that was no longer the case Gaara still found it hard to sleep so he could understand the woman's anger at being woken.

"They were wondering if they could have a day off..." Hinata mumbled again. "They touched her, she attacked then threw Shikamaru into the wall and as Neji went to calm her down... That happened."

Gaara looked down at the woman on the floor, she had dark circles under her eyes and had not regained her normal tanned skin tone. Making a decision Gaara wrapped his sand around the arm holding the ninjaken and pulled it away from the Hyuugas' throat.

When the sword dropped to the floor Gaara wrapped sand around the rest of her body pulling the woman from the Hyuuga male. "You are free until I call for you, I will take the woman somewhere she can sleep."

Gaara turned and left the room casting a quick look and the woman he captured wondering why she was not struggling.

_ Thump._

She was asleep once more, a small smile on her face. Gaara gripped his chest, something was making him feel weird when he looked at the natural smile on the woman's sleeping. He was thinking about it when the image of her blushing before she left his rooms filtered through his head.

_ Thump thump._

A new thought then slipped into his mind, was the woman still asleep when she had attacked her team? A brief smile flashed across his face, the woman was indeed interesting in his opinion.

* * *

**Reviews welcome ^.^**

**Added more description once more  
Review me and I shall review you~  
**


	8. Just a little fun

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

**Talena~**

* * *

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought.**

* * *

***Recap***

**A new thought slipped into his mind, was the woman still asleep when she had attacked her team? A brief smile flashed across his face, the woman was indeed interesting in his opinion.**

* * *

Rika woke and rolled over stretching expecting to come to the edge of the bed, much to her surprise though there was more space. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Deja vu?"

"Probably seems that way." A voice came from the darkness, Rika moved swiftly, or at least, she tried too. As she went to grab the person belonging to the voice her legs got caught in the tangle of sheets. She fell, but instead of landing on the floor as she expected to do, Rika landed on a hard body. "Are you alright?"

Rika pushed her self up and looked down at the face between her arms. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Kankuro!" he yelled, his face an angry red. Rika tilted her head to the side, she was not the best at thinking when she just wakes. "The Kazekage's brother."

"Oh..." She waited for him to speak again.

"I wanted to talk to you." Kankuro stated looking at the woman hovering above him.

"So talk." She commanded.

"It is not all that comfortable to talk like this and besides-."

"What are you two doing?" Gaara walked into the room from the wash-room tucking a small pouch into his sleeve. There was a strange twist in his stomach as he looked at his brother who was holding the hips on the woman on top of him who wore practically nothing.

"G- Gaara, I came in here while you were busy, to keep an eye on her."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow watching as the woman looked from him to Kankuro and back before bringing her knees up. Kankuro grunted in pain as she made contact with his jewels, Rika then pushed back and stood leaving the man on the ground to cup himself.

"He startled me, I got tangled in the sheets, fell and he stopped me from hitting the ground." Rika smiled up the the red-head.

"And you thank me by kneeing me in the nuts? Stupid wench!" Kankuro panted out from the floor.

"If you want the pain to go..." She bent over to look him in the eye, "I could make you an eunuch."

Gaara hid a smile behind one of his hands, liking how the woman dealt with his brother, once he had his features under control, Gaara used his sand to wrap around the woman's waist and brought her to stand in front of him ignoring Kankuros' curses.

Once she had settled Gaara pulled his sand back, now noticing she was in short shorts with only bandages wrapped around her chest to cover her only-a-little-more-then-a-hand-full breasts. She was slim, her body well toned. "Why am I here again?"

"You don't remember attacking your team when they tried to wake you?" Kankuro grunted sitting up and crossing his legs, "Shikamaru told me once he woke up."

"Did I really?" She asked the Kazekage who nodded, shocking both the men in the room Rika laughed. "Serves them right for trying to wake me up."

"You are bleeding." Gaara said nodding to her arm to take his mind of the new feeling that swept through him.

Rika looked, sure enough her right arm was bleeding once more. "Must have pulled at the stitches. Oh, I forgot." She bowed low, "Thank you for sewing me up."

Gaara nodded, "The wash-room is through this door. There is a first aid kit in the cupboard." he folded his arms again, his fingers seeking the pouch of sand that had her blood mixed in.

"Thank you." Rika said moving around him and closing the door sharply behind her.

Gaara looked down at his brother, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" the older man jumped to his feet holding his hands out in front of himself.

Gaara stood in front of the door Rika had entered watching his brother cast him looks from the corner of his eyes. When the door finally opened Rika walked out with fresh bandages on both her arm and leg, Gaara moved to the side and without any hesitation Rika opened and closed his draws looking for something.

Finding the draw she wanted Rika pulled out a black shirt and slipped it on before turning back to the startled men. She shrugged, "Mum taught me not to walk around half naked with strange men. She said 'the only person you walk around naked or half naked for is your husband... when you finally get one.'."

"You could not ask? You just went through his draws." Kankuro growled.

"Was that really something so bad? I could have done worse you know." Rika refused to admit it, but she was having fun teasing the Kazekage's brother. Her eyes flicked to Gaara who in turn was looking at her legs. Looking down herself Rika noticed the it looked as though she was only wearing the shirt.

"We need to talk about the next move." Gaara stated pulling his eyes from her shapely legs and made his way out of the room, Rika and Kankuro followed. "While you were sleeping I received a report."

Rika took the report Gaara held out to her and sat on the windowsill, she could not sense anyone around except for Temari who was heading their way, so she quickly read it.

_**My Lord,  
**_

_**Once again we have failed to capture or kill any of the ninja threatening our village.  
We arrived at the location one of the captives had mentioned to find that they had already broken camp hours before and covered any tracks.**_

_**We are on the hunt again.**_

_**Black Leader.**_

"So what would you like my team to do my lord?" Rika asked, her former teasing mood gone as she rolled up the scroll. "This traitor of yours is getting more annoying as the days progress."

"I have to agree with her there Gaara." Konkuro nodded, the door opened and three heads turned to watch Temari walk in. It was silent until she closed the door, "Every move we make they are a step ahead, he or she needs to be caught!"

"Someone is coming." Rika said handing the scroll back to the Kazekage.

"Where?" Gaara asked.

"In the hall." Rika thought for a moment before recognising Hinata's chakra. "It's ok..."

Before she could say any more there was a knock on the door, Gaara called for them to enter and in walked Hinata. "Is Seiko alright?"

"Seiko is fine." Rika replied with a slight smile, "Just having a talk with the Kazekage and his family."

"It seems we might just be here for a while." Hinata said downcast.

"Someone waiting for you at home?" Rika queried.

"N-no... I-I.." She stuttered.

"Hinata has a thing for Naruto." The voice came from the door, Rika was the only one not startled by Nejis' appearance.

"The Host of the nine tailed fox?" Rika tilted her head to the side, she did not know that the siblings were all holding their breath waiting for her next words, bodies tense. "He is a knuckle-head, I have seen him around the village a few times... He tricked me into buying ramen once or twice. Nice guy, sometimes a bit too loud for me though." Rika chuckled.

The tension eased in the room before Temari brought it back up again, "did you know Gaara used to Host the one tailed Shukaku?"

* * *

**Reviews and faves please, I will be happy to do the same for you.**


	9. Time for a break

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

* * *

**This chapter dedicated to:**

_**Leahcar-Soutaichou **_**for being the second follower**

**And **

_**LillianSilverwolf **_**for being my third.**

**Think you both so much!**

**Talena~**

* * *

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought.**

* * *

***Recap***

**"The Host of the nine tailed fox?" Rika tilted her head to the side, she did not know that the siblings were all holding their breath waiting for her next words, bodies tense. "He is a knuckle-head, I have seen him around the village a few times... He tricked me into buying ramen a few times. Nice guy, sometimes a bit too loud for me though." Rika chuckled.**

**The tension eased in the room before Temari brought it back up again, "did you know Gaara used to Host the one tailed Shukaku?"**

* * *

Rika smiled, "Of course I know that. I would not be much of an anbu if I did not know that bit of information, plus I was there when the Sand and Sound attacked the village." Rika turned and lifted up her borrowed shirt and presented them with her back, "This is a gift one of the Sand ninja gave me while I was defending the other spectators."

They all looked closely, the scar was not all that big, but being that close to her spine it would have put her in excruciating pain. "So you were unable to fight after you were stabbed?" Temari asked as Rika pulled the shirt down once more.

She laughed, "I could still fight, I got in trouble for it later too." Rika rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't you hold it against us? The Sand was fooled into attacking the leaf after all." Kankuro asked fingers twitching.

" 'All is fair in love and war' right?" Rika took a seat on the floor cushion, "Shikamaru is coming, he must be wondering where everyone had disappeared to."

A few minuets later Shikamaru walked into the room and closed the door. "Now that everyone is here," Gaara walked to the small table and sat crossed legged facing Rika. "I think everyone should take a few days to relax, Seiko is injured and as soon as you all arrived you began work."

"But what about-." Neji was cut off.

"I want them gone as much as anyone else here, but going into battle unprepared will get you killed. We have guards stationed at every entrance to the underground, I have also put any research on hold. The only one who has access to the paperwork now is me."

"So we get some free days?" Rika asked her eyes lighting up.

"That is what he said..." Neji looked at his team leader fully and for the first time noticed that she was wearing a man's shirt. "What are you wearing?"

"Thought it was apparent." Rika stood, making her way to the door, "I slept here so I borrowed Lord Kazekage's shirt." She winked at Gaara before leaving the room.

"What!" Temari yelled staring at her youngest brother intently, "You slept with her?"

Gaara shot her a cold look as Hinata turned red, Neji looking from Temari then back to Gaara and Shikamaru sighed getting up to leave the room. "No." Gaara responded. "She slept, I worked."

Kankuro could not help himself, with a cheeky grin and a chuckle he asked, "So you were such a disappoint in bed Seiko fell asleep leaving you to do all the work?"

Temari pulled out her fan and slammed it down on the top of his head causing him to drop to the ground instantly, a trickle of blood rolling down his forehead. "You are disgusting!" She yelled before storming out of the room.

"Come on Lady Hinata," Neji called. "We will go train." they too left.

Kankuro rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. "She is interesting." he commented.

"Who?" Gaara stood and placed the scroll into his filing cabinet.

"Seiko, she is tiny, pretty, not afraid of much and she tolerates... She is open minded."

Gaara said nothing as he walked back into his room, making the bed she had slept in. As she had been sleeping Gaara had been sitting at the small desk in the room with her, more often then not he had found himself stopping work to look over his shoulder at her. "What is this feeling?" Gaara mumbled to himself.

"It is love." Kankuro called out having heard his brother before running out of the room with Gaaras' sand chasing him.

"Idiot." Gaara hissed flopping back on the newly made bed.

Temari exited the building raising an arm to block the afternoon sun, she had been searching for the Leaf ninja since midday and had not seen her. With a sigh she set out down the street. There were not many places that Leaf ninja were welcome in the Sand sadly, all the places they were welcome Temari had already looked.

A loud noise pulled her from her thoughts, it was coming from the bar that the Sand anbu often frequented. Sliding the door open Temari stopped in her tracks, everywhere she looked was blood and broken pieces of furniture. But in the centre of the room a large circle had been cleared, sitting in the circle were Sand anbu and the woman Temari had been searching for all day; Seiko.

All of them were badly beaten, but they were all chatting and laughing passing around a bottle everyone drank from, she noticed that Seiko had also changed her clothes, instead of the khaki-green shirt and shorts she had been wearing she was now dressed in a tan coloured shirt- that now was badly torn- matching shorts and tan coloured ninja sandles what came up to her thighs. "What is going on in here?" Temari yelled over the raised voices.

"Ah, Lady Temari... You see this Leaf ninja walked in and ordered a drink, we told her it was not a place she should be hanging out. But she didn't accept that, a fight broke out and after everyone got a beating we all decided to have a drink." a male called a huge grin on his face.

"Seiko, what are you doing coming in here?" Temari walked over to the younger girl and picked her up using the collar of the short tan shirt she had on, getting a better look at her bloody and bruised face.

"Drinking." Rika beamed the cut in her lip breaking open.

"Why here of all places Seiko! Why didn't you go somewhere closer to the residence?" Temari shook the woman, uncaring of the new and old injuries.

"Boring!" Rika hiccuped, "Those places were so dead so I didn't stick around. Then I found this place and it went off!" she giggled thinking of the beating she received, She had let them beat her for a while then she had grown bored of it and started fighting back. The Sand ninja still did not like her, but after fighting with each other they came to an understanding. "Come on Kazekage's sister, lighten up and have a drink with me!"

"But... I..." Temari trailed off releasing Rikas' shirt.

"Everyone needs a break every now and then, come on, sit." Rika passed the other woman the bottle everyone was drinking out of. "Have a drink with your fellow villagers, they are all good guys."

"Hey!" a female voice called out.

"Oh sorry," Rika laughed, "and girls!"

"I... suppose..." Temari took a small drink while the room cheered and clapped.

"Alright!" Rika pulled Temari down to sit next to her in the circle. "Let's continue with the party!"

"Gaara, Gaara!" Kankuro yelled rushing up to his brother. "I can't find Temari and Seiko."

"What do you want them for?" Gaara asked rolling the scroll he was reading closed.

"Temari had been looking for Seiko since lunch, she asked me if I had seen her. I told her I hadn't and she rushed out. I have been looking for them both since."

Gaara said nothing as he walked towards the door his brother following.

* * *

**Reviews and faves please, I will be happy to do the same for you. Edited it a little, I think it sounds better now.  
**

**A note to everyone: In Australia you are legal to drink at the age of 18, (just in case I get people having a go at me for the drinking part). If you have not noticed already I have put my own twist on the Naruto world, Gaara is 18 blah blah blah. I am sorry if you don't like it ^.^;**

_**Damn it, whenever I think of Kankuro, I think of Jeff Dunham and 'Peanut' with the line: Peanut:- "Come 'ere puppet boy, make your daddy talk!"**_

_**Jeff: "That's nice, so you're pretty sure I'd soon become someones..."**_

_**Peanut: "Bitch." [While nodding quickly]**_

_**Jose: **__**"On a steek"**_

_**Love you Jeff and Peanut!**_

_**(It's the first line that keeps going through my head while thinking/writing about Kankuro xD.)**_


	10. Gaaras' helper

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

**And sadly I STILL don't ownGaara, nor the world of Naruto.**

* * *

**Thank you IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx for following~**

* * *

***Recap***

**"Temari had been looking for Seiko since lunch, she asked me if I had seen her. I told her I hadn't and she rushed out. I have been looking for them both since."**

**Gaara said nothing as he walked towards the door his brother following.**

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Kankuro complained, looking at the dark streets. They had been searching for hours now and it was not like his sister to vanish without telling anyone.

"How would I know?" Gaara asked stepping over a drunk and beaten anbu member who was passed out on the ground.

"Wait, this guy..." Kankuro knelt next to the man, "I wonder what happened to him..."

"Probably the same thing that happened to them." Gaara nodded towards the two women staggering arm in arm towards where he and Kankuro stood.

Kankuro jumped to his feet and rushed over to Temari and Rika. "Temari, Seiko, where the hell have you been! Why are you both beaten up?"

"I thought you said your youngest brother was the stern one..." Rika looked up at the blonde.

"He is." Temari nodded drunkenly.

"Then why is this one yelling at us?" Rika said looking at Kankuro who was now standing there with his mouth agape.

"Don't know." Temari giggled.

"Stop fucking ignoring me!" Kankuro growled loudly.

"Yes dad!" Rika and Temari answered at the same time.

Kankuro slapped himself in the forehead, leaving his hand there as the girls staggered past him whispering about strict fathers. Gaara stepped forward as Temari tilted to the side dragging Rika along in her fall, he caught Temari's shoulders using his sand to keep the Leaf ninja on her feet. "Kankuro grab one, we will take them to bed."

Muttering curses and threats under his breath Kankuro picked up his sister and threw her over his shoulder as he stormed away Rika and Gaara heard Temari, "I'm going to puke on you."

Rika burst out laughing as Temari did just that, causing the volume of Kankuros curses to increase. "Same time tomorrow!" Rika called after them.

Gaara released Rika from his sand and grabbing her arm put it over his shoulders and gripped her hips. "Come on."

"You know, for a village hidden in the Sand, it is not all that sandy." Rika giggled looking around at the domed buildings as Gaara dragged her back to his building. "It's more... Rocky than anything."

Gaara grunted, not hearing a response the girl in his arm looked up at him, her face flushed with the drink and her eyes bright.

_Thump._

"What were you doing to get so badly beaten?" He asked trying to take his mind off the thumping in his chest.

"Oh, the bars I was allowed in were boring, I heard laughing and talking in another when I went looking for a better spot. They didn't like my being there and this is the result." She pointed to her face.

"What about my sister?"

Rika shrugged causing them both to stumble sightly, "They wanted to see how strong we were I guess. It is all a little fuzzy now." Rika laughed.

Gaara led her into his building and staggered to the room he had let the female leaf ninja use. The woman was leaning heavily against Gaara now so he looked down, she was asleep, her head on his shoulder and the hand of the arm he had over his shoulder was gripping his shirt tightly.

When he got to the room Gaara gave the door a light tap before he opened it quietly, the other girl was asleep so silently he placed the woman in his arms on the free bed and struggled to unclench her hand.

After he released his shirt from her grip Gaara gently laid her back and removed her boots. She muttered stirring on the bed, suddenly her hand came out to grab his shirt, she sat up. Much to his shock Gaara was kissed on the cheek. "Good night." the woman sighed letting go and laying back down again, she was still asleep.

_Thump_

Gaara left the room quickly unsure of what to make of the drunk woman who kissed him in her sleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night, Rika and Temari had grown close since fighting the Sand anbu together, Kankuro seemed to still hold a grudge against both of them, Temari for vomiting down his back and Rika for causing Temari to do it by drinking too much. If Neji and Hinata were not training they were out scouting with Shikamaru, much to the black spiky haired males displeasure.

Today Rika was laying on the lounge in Gaara's office, reading over a stack of scrolls from the Hidden Leaf village. She had requested them the day after she and Temari had been drinking, thankfully Lady Tsunade had sent her everything requested and asked for a report on the progress of the mission.

Once more they were being watched by an unknown ninja, however whenever Gaara or she had sent someone to apprehend the offender they escaped. Rolling onto her stomach Rika pulled her feet into the air and began kicking them, the air was hot in the Sand so once more the woman was in a pair of short shorts, this time though she had a tan tank top on and no shoes.

Gaara spoke taking out of the daydream the heat had put her in. "What was that?" She asked sheepishly.

"Just asking what you think of this." Gaara repeated.

Rika held out her hand unwilling to move, she heard him sigh and the chair squeak as he stood and walked over handing her the scroll he had spoken about. Rika looked at him as he stood next to her, he seemed... uncomfortable. "Cheer up, I won't attack you." Rika said and grew confused at his blush.

"Read it." Gaara pointed at the scroll she held.

**Lord Kazekage,**

**I hope this missive finds you well.**

**I would like an up-to-date account on the status of my ninja, how do you feel they are handling the mission set for them, how long will you be needing their services for, have you found the ninja you were looking for?  
I await your reply, **

**Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.**

"I see," Rika looked out of the window quickly, getting the message the Kazekage was trying to tell her. "I guess we should give her an update then?"

"Yes, you are going to help, I do not wish to offend The Fifth."

Rika raised an eyebrow detecting the sarcasm in his voice. "As you wish my Lord, I am here to serve."

"At the desk." Gaara demanded walking back to his seat.

Rika rolled her eyes at him and moved of the couch but instead of coming to stand next to Gaara, Rika moved over to the window and looked out. Seeing a flash of movement to her left she turned away smirking, if the idiot had not moved she would not have seen him.

"Lady Seiko?" Gaara called to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry daydreaming." Rika smiled at him and walked to the desk. "You know, you really need an assistant to help with all your paperwork."

"Can't trust anyone at the moment." Gaara shrugged then stared as the woman jumped up to sit on his desk and crossed her legs.

"Fair enough, now... A reply to 'Lady Hokage'..." Rika thought of all she could write to confuse and annoy the enemy. Both she and Gaara knew the letter had not been sent by the Hokage and from the look on the Kazekage's face when he demanded she read the letter he had been thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~**


	11. The bird and the trap

_**Alright~**_

_**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**_

_**And sadly I STILL don't own Gaara, nor the world of Naruto.**_

* * *

***Recap***

**"Fair enough, now... A reply to 'Lady Hokage'..." Rika thought of all she could write to confuse and annoy the enemy. Both she and Gaara knew the letter had not been sent by the Hokage and from the look on the Kazekage's face when he demanded she read the letter he had been thinking the same thing.**

* * *

Rika swung her legs thinking hard, then she smirked. Picking up a piece of blank paper Gaara had on his desk she began to write. It did not take her long to finish and her smirk widened into a grin as Gaara took the paper and began reading:

**To the Fifth Hokage; Tsunade.**

**I thank you for the concern over my health, I am doing well thank you.**

**I in turn hope this finds you in the same good health I am enjoying.**

**Their handling of the mission set for them has been poor, the team leader does nothing but sit or sleep in my office all day, and the others are more focused on training then finding the spy ninja as I have requested.**

**I shall be sending them home after I have had my way with the two females from the Leaf. Once they carry my seed they are of no more use to me thus you can have them back.**

**Kind regards,**

**Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage.**

"No." Gaara scrunched up the paper, cheeks a slight red and tossed it into the waste-basket.

Rika laughed now holding her side as she slipped from the desk to reclaim the paper. "Come on, there should be some part in here we can use Lord Gaara."

"Gaara." He said looking at his desk as Rikas' head snapped up.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Could you please call me by my name?" Gaara asked.

Rika looked at him as she flattened the paper, his face was really red and he was looking intently at his desk. His shoulders were slumped a little and he seemed unsure, Rika felt a warmth in her chest so keeping her voice even she replied; "I don't mind addressing you by name Gaara, happy to do so."

His head shot up to look at the woman, Rika let out a little giggle at his slightly widened eyes and now fully red face. She had to admit that he looked rather cute with that expression. "Thank you." came his soft reply before looking once again at his desk.

"Most welcome," Rika took her seat on his desk again and put the paper down next to his hand. "Despite my attempt at humour here, I think some of this can be used."

Gaara looked it over again and picked up a pencil;

**To the Fifth Hokage; Tsunade.**

**I thank you for the concern over my health, I am doing well.**

**I, in turn, hope this finds you in the same good health I am enjoying.**

**Their handling of the mission set for them has been ****exceptional, they found and eliminated a group of spies and are currently getting ready to head out to their main base they located the other day. By the time you read this my enemy will have been captured or killed and your ninja heading home.**

**Kind regards,**

**Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage.**

Rika tapped the words he added, "Why this part?"

"To put them on guard," He shrugged and looked at her closely, there were dark circles under her eyes still, the bruises were nearly all gone now and the cut to her lip was long gone. While roaming the halls when he could not sleep Gaara had seen her slip out a few times and wondered where she had been going. "So they know when you will be returning home."

Rika got the hidden message; it would cause the spies to panic and do something they would not normally do, like pack up and leave their camp earlier then planned. She nodded, "Very well then, 'my Lady' should be happy with this sort of reply. We should hurry with the final copy so we can send it off to her."

Gaara wrote out the message again and fixed his seal to it after it had been rolled, Standing he waited until Rika pulled on her thigh-high ninja boots before leading them to the bird area. "Shouldn't you get the stitches out of your arm and leg?"

"Hinata did that for me a few nights ago, I am keeping them covered because of the sand the wind carries, I don't particularly want an infection after all the work you and your sister did in fixing me."

"My sister likes you, my anbu also." Gaara walked them around a corner and up several flights of stairs.

"I like your sister too, Temari is... well Temari." Rika laughed remembering to look on her friends face the day after the bar fight. She had looked so mortified that she had acted that way and Rika used to that reaction laughed and told Temari not to worry about it. "But you are wrong about your anbu."

"How so?" Gaara held open the door and Rika proceeded him into the message room.

"They don't like me. They respect the fact I am what I am, but given a chance they would kill me without hesitation if our paths crossed on a mission."

"Lord Kazekage." A voice called, Rika and Gaara turned, a man bowed low then straightened, his short brown hair a mess on his head and a jagged scar covered half his face.

"I have a message for the Hokage." Gaara stated as Rika looked around. The bird the man pulled out was not one she recognised from the Leaf.

"Is that the same bird that brought her newest message?" Rika asked and the man nodded swallowing hard. Rika walked up to the bird and looked it over, it did not have the little tattoo that the Leaf put on their birds. "She is not one I remember..."

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara coming to stand behind her.

"I have not seen this one before, but don't worry Gaara, the Hokage told me she was getting some new birds, this pretty girl here must be one of them." As she was talking Rika was keeping a close eye on the bird handler, she noticed he had gone pale and how profusely he was sweating. He seemed to relax though when she mentioned new birds.

* * *

**Thank you for taking time to read my story, I hope you are enjoying it. If not, let me know why and I will try harder to please.**


	12. A development

**Alright~**

**This is my first fanfic that I wrote and am currently still editing (I wrote it some time ago) So please be kind(ish) m(_ _)m**

* * *

**This chapter dedicated to: DarkShadow978, Smilingmona, VelvetFeline, lifebooksnchese, squirpsdolphin and terezaisgonnadie.**

**Thank you all so much and sorry for the delayed post. As Kakashi would say, "I got lost on the path of life."**

* * *

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Only the manga and DVDs I have bought, though sometimes I wish I did, think of all I could do owning my own ninjas *Happy sigh***

* * *

_***Recap***_

_** "I have not seen this one before, but don't worry Gaara, the Hokage told me she was getting some new birds, this pretty girl here must be one of them." As she was talking Rika was keeping a close eye on the bird handler, she noticed he had gone pale and how profusely he was sweating. He seemed to relax slightly though when she mentioned new birds.**_

* * *

They left after the bird had taken flight, Gaara leading them to the room the Leaf ninja had been given. Rika pressed her back against the door and looked the Kazekage over, "I was lying about the birds." she stated.

"I thought as much, considering that the Hokage sent you a message not that long ago, nor would she ask you the mission status without using code."

Rika nodded, "Glad you are a smart one Gaara, you are correct." she changed the topic, "Why are you acting strange around me lately?"

"I am myself." Gaara replied looking not at her but the door she was leaning against.

"Ever since that night your sister and I had a few drinks you have been... well, awkward around me. Did I do something wrong?" Rika asked trying to meet his eyes.

"No, nothing." he stated too quickly turning an interesting shade of red.

"Now I know I did something, please tell me so I can make it right." Rika demanded moving forward to grab a fist full of his robes.

_Thump_

Gaara looked down slightly at the woman in front of him, her eyes pleading with him. "It really was nothing, do you... often do things in your sleep?"

Rika tilted her head to the side, "Mother said I tend to talk and walk in my sleep, why?"

"Well you... that is to say, when I put you to bed that night... you kissed me on the cheek." Gaara stated in a rush.

_Thump_

Rika released his robes and let her hand drop, looking up at him she opened and closed her mouth. "I... Kissed you?"

"Seiko!" Gaara and Rika turned towards the voice to find Hinata running towards them. "P- please help me..."

"What's wrong?" Rika asked sending out her chakra.

"It is Neji, he would like to train more, b- but I am tired..." Hinata said rushing by them both to open then slam the door closed. Rika heard the click of the lock and smiled.

"Well, I have something I need to do." with that she vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Gaara to face Neji who had just turned the corner.

Rika sat on the top of a high sand dune looking over the landscape, her back towards the Hidden Sand village. She kept thinking of the revelation Gaara had made, the fact that she had kissed the Kazekage, the most powerful man in the village. Rika sighed, to her he was not the Kazekage, Gaara was a man. An interesting, complicated man... Rika then turned red, her mind going to how his hard body felt against hers as she squeezed passed him going through the tunnel.

_Thump_

Rika stood abruptly, annoyed with herself. She was out in the dunes to watch for movement, like she had been for the past two weeks. Silently Rika cursed herself, she had made a rookie mistake. She had stood, giving her position away to anyone who may have been liking at the spot she had been sitting.

Keeping everything still but her eyes Rika looked around, thankfully she saw nothing, nor did she hear anyone yelling to attack. She let out a sigh of relief before a hand touched her shoulder.

Not thinking Rika drew a kunai as she spun, her strike would have plunged into the neck of the person behind her, however she was stopped by a wall of sand, some of which had wrapped around her wrist.

"It's me." Gaara said dropping some of his sand to reveal his pale face. "Why did you not sense me?"

Rika relaxed her grip, her shoulders dropping slightly and whispered, "I have been keeping my chakra low, just in case they have sensors too. I did not want to risk being spotted while looking for the enemy."

Gaara released the woman from his sand and crossed his arms,. "Is this what you have been doing for the past few weeks?"

Rika nodded, "Yes, but most of the time I wait until my team are sleeping before coming out to search, however with the letter today... I thought to get out here early... That spy in the aviary knew the bird would reach them today."

"That man is a spy? Why did you not inform me?" Gaara took a step towards the woman his arms dropping to his sides.

"Because he can be of use for the moment Gaara. We get rid of him, we lose all chances of misinforming the enemy." Rika then looked intently at the male. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you were doing something like this after you left." Gaara said folding his arms once more and looking over Rika's shoulder.

"I think it is more likely that on your nightly wanderings, you had seen me leave the village and decided to follow me this time to make sure I was not a spy for the enemy." Rika said a small smile upon her lips. "Never fear Gaara, I am not going to betray you."

Gaara's eyes snapped to hers at the words, her face was open and her stance read that she was telling the truth. Gaara put a hand to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly. There was something wrong with him, looking down he admitted it to the woman before him. "When you look at me like that you make my chest hurt..."

Rika froze, her eyes wide, "What did you say?"

"You make my chest hurt..." Gaara said once more and watched as her face turned red. "What is wrong?"

"Gaara... do you... Like me?" Rika looked away from his eyes.

"Yes." came his immediate reply. "You are smart, a good fighter, and interesting."

"Thank you..." Rika looked back into his eyes now. "... How did you feel when I kissed you on the cheek while I was asleep a few weeks ago?"

Gaara blushed and hesitantly began, "My face felt hot... the hottest part was where you kissed me..."

Rika was happy, she had enjoyed the time she had been allowed to spend with the young Kazekage, "Do you enjoy spending time with me?" She asked to be sure he was feeling the same.

Gaara nodded, "The time you have been here has been interesting, I have enjoyed myself a lot."

Rika raised an eyebrow. If the face he had on each time she entered his office or living quarters had been his 'interested' or 'happy' face, then she would hate to bet against the man. "How would you feel if I kissed you while I was awake then?"

Rika suppressed a giggle when his face turned as red as Hinata's did when someone mentioned Naruto. "I..."

Rika cut him off with a hand over his mouth as she pushed him down, landing on top of Gaara she hissed; "Create a sand dome, someone is coming."

* * *

_**Reviews please, I will be happy to do the same for you.**_


End file.
